Devil's Playground
by shikigami-kun
Summary: Ken must face his demons. Will he be strong enough to win or is he already lost? Warnings inside. Please, I'm begging R & R! Thank you!
1. See You in Hell

Title: Devil's Playground

Author: Shikigami-kun/Arldetta

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß, in fact I own very little, I don't even own the DVD's and only just got the second Manga. And should this continue in the way I believe it will, I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei either. Although I do have the Anime Series and 1st US release Manga, so I'm a bit better on that front. Either way, I still don't have any money because I waste it all on this stuff. ;)

Summary: Ken must face his demons. Will he be strong enough or is he already lost?

Author's Notes: Ok, this is very important, I have only seen the first DVD of the series. Everything else I picked up from other writers' fanfics so please forgive any OOCness and the like because I don't know any better. Gomen. In addition, this is my first attempt at a Weiss fic, although I am not a stranger to writing fanfic. I'm an avid Angst-o-holic so be prepared for char torment and such. I've been having a rough time with my muses recently but when this little plot bunny hit, I was so excited. I've been wanting to do something for the Halloween season and this I believe fits with my goal. So please read and let me know what you think! I would most definitely appreciate it. :) Thanks for reading!! Now one more thing...

WARNINGS: This is 'R' for a reason. There will be some cursing but this is mostly full of mature content. Yaoi/Shonen-ai that is generally non-con. If that upsets you please be kind enough to not read. Domo! Oh and as for pairings, I'm not exactly sure who I want. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Right now I'm leaving it open to interpretation. ;)

Alright, on with the fic........

* * *

He had relived this moment so many times. So many that he could recall every detail, every smell, every emotion even as they swept over him. The pain in his chest wasn't the bruising that was sure to come but the biting sting of betrayal.

"Ken?!" A shocked voice called. Shortly after, another rain of bullets shot toward him, another bruise to add to the collection. But that couldn't stop him now. He was on a mission and he had a goal to achieve. Leaping high into the air, bearing sharp metal claws, he descended on his prey.

For long moments neither moved. Finally the man he thought was his friend crumbled to the ground. With last breaths the dying man demanded, "Why didn't you die?"

He revealed the vest. Perhaps it was a testament to the growth he had done since their last meeting. Trusting no one. Not allowing himself to be blinded by faith or love. Believing in his own self worth enough to protect himself despite what he wanted to believe in others. He could see the bitter smile on a face so familiar to him and for the first time in his life he hated. Truly and profoundly hated. Bitter words followed that smirk. "See you in hell."

And then the light vanished from those eyes. A light he extinguished. Not able to look down at his handy work any longer he turned away. His emotions flooded him, mixed and mangled. All he could manage was a hoarse whisper, "No, I'm already in hell." Then he just stood there waiting for the world to end. But of course it didn't.

Yes, he relived that night over and over again. A cool breeze passed and a sharp shiver ran up his spine. His mourning eyes changed to confusion. That was when he heard a hideous sound. It started as a mocking chuckle and grew into a sadistic cackle. The source of the horrid noise coming directly behind him. Slowly, he turned to see what demon stood there.

His eyes bulged in shock and fright. "no." The small word escaped a tight throat. Before him stood the figure of his downfall, the visage of betrayal - a man that was dead. Kase's features were twisted in a wicked grin. Ken took an involuntary step backward, a hand rising up to fend off the evil that exuded from the form. A glint in the piercing gaze told the man he should run but he was rooted to the ground.

The next instant was chaos. The street he had been standing on disappeared along with his cloths. Cool metal manacles trapped his wrists and yanked them high above his head. His toes barely touching the ground beneath. He could feel sharp nails raking over his skin as the vulture circled him. "K-k-kase?" he stuttered, fear taking hold of him.

His old friend said nothing, just continued to circle. Ken's breaths came in hitches. He struggled vainly against the chains to no avail. That's when he noticed that the man had stopped at his back and slid up next to him until they were flush together. Heat near his rump spoke clearly of what was to come. Eyes widened in terror. "god, please, not again."

That foul laughter echoed in his ears moments before hands gripped his waist and pain shot through him. A scream tore from his throat shattering the nightmare. The next thing he knew he was screaming into the pillow he was clutching desperately to him. When he ran out of air, he lay there gasping for breath. His entire body shivered and tears poured from his eyes. He stayed like that for some time, sobbing.

Eventually the tremors ceased and rational thought returned. Opening his eyes, he recognized his room. It had all been a nightmare. But it felt so real. So real in fact he could feel the residual pain from the assault. He felt his face flush and he buried it into the pillow once more, hiding from no one but himself. Minutes later his sniffling and tear-smeared face reemerged. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he had woken the others but their lack of presence told him that they must still be asleep. One quick glance at the pillow told him why they hadn't heard his scream.

Sighing in relief, he rolled on to his back to stare at the ceiling. He was grateful no one came rushing to his aide. He just didn't know how to tell them that it had been a bad dream. Because he knew if he said it they would demand to know the contents of said dream and he wasn't ready to share it yet. And he was a horrible liar when surrounded by all three of them.

Ever since they had taken _that_ mission, Ken had suffered from the nightmare. Although it never went that far, only up until their last words were exchanged. It was bad in the beginning. It had taken months before he stopped having it nightly and continued to taper off. Now he was lucky if he could get through a week without suffering from it. But experience told him that sleep would not come again this night. Glancing over at his nightstand he saw the red numbers glowing. 3:26 AM, it told him. He had only gotten to bed just over an hour ago due to a mission. And he had to wake up in 3 hours to open the shop.

Hands came up to rub his face. Thoughts drifted back to the disturbing dream. A shudder ran through him. The nightmare before was just that, a nightmare. But this had been different, frighteningly so. Never had it gone that far. Never had he felt so trapped. Never had the pain lingered past the dream realm. This had definitely been worse. Hugging himself and curling up on his side, he tried to banish the thoughts. Unsuccessful, he began to remember in vivid detail.

He felt nauseous. He could feel the cold sweat beading on his skin as the memory replayed. Shallow breaths as panic set in. And when the end came he wanted to scream all over again. Instead he settled for his pseudo comfort and yanked the pillow tightly to him. And then suddenly, he felt dirty. Dirty and used like that time long ago. Abused and battered like that horrible night when his first life ended.

A driving urge filled him and before his mind knew what he was doing he had flung the sheets off and ran from his room into the bathroom in the hall. Turning on the shower, steam quickly rose and filled the small space. He shed his cloths and jumped in not bothering to check the temperature. Hot water scolded him but he didn't care. The need to rinse away the dream was too powerful.

Sometime later, the heat lessened and he began to feel better. Soothed by the warmth and cleansing pressure of the water. He stood allowing the water to run over him. He didn't know how long he was there just that he felt safer here.

And the instant he felt relaxed enough to try and go back to his room and sleep a cold shiver ran up his back starting from the tip of his tailbone and going all the way up into his skull. He felt like he was being watched. Unconsciously, hands fumbled with the faucet then reached out for a towel. As soon as his fingers touched it he yanked it back to him, afraid that his exposed limb would be snagged by some unseen foe. Leaning back against the tile wall, holding the towel protectively in front of him, he slowly drew the curtain back.

To his relief, he could see no one through the steam. He slumped against the wall and released the breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Chocolate eyes drifted closed and he took a couple breaths to calm his nerves. The sight that greeted him when they opened again chased away the air in his lungs and caused his heart to beat loudly in his ears. Scrawled into the steam of the mirror was a haunting message, 'See you in Hell, Kenken.' Slowly, he sunk into the tub, eyes glued to the spot and sat there unable to find the will to leave.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chap. I hope you liked it. So if you have any comments for me please leave a review. I always appreciate any criticism you have. Domo ariagato!! :D


	2. Confusion

Wow, I'm so happy I got some reviews!!! :D YEAH!! Thank you so much. :) Hmmm, it seems like it's all tied up right now. I have one vote for YoKen, one for Ken/Omi and I'm partial to Aya/Ken. Well, it's still debatable at the moment so we'll see what happens later, ne?

Rebound – Thank you. I hope it continues to entertain you. ;)

Koriko-contara – Thank you. I'm so happy you are enjoying it. And even though I tend to like Aya/Ken fics, I'm always open to other pairs. (shhh – but at the moment this has kinda been leading to YoKen. But you can never be certain where a muse is going, so we'll see, ok?)

Oh, I just wanted to add one more thing, if this has been done before, I am terrible sorry. I haven't read anything that is exactly like this, I mean there are a lot of Ken/Kase kinda fics out there but I just don't recall something like this. Also, I'm not one to read crossovers very much, if at all, so I don't know if it's been done. As I mentioned Yami no Matsuei will be in this, you just have to wait like two more chaps. Anyway, thanks for reading!! On with the fic.......

------------------------------

The youngest member of Weiß groggily walked through the hall toward the bathroom. The hand that had previously been rubbing his eyes came down and grasped the doorknob. He was just about to open the door when he noticed the light on his feet. Frowning he decided to knock first. "Hey, is anyone in there?" He waited a moment for an answer and having not received one decided that someone must have left the light on. Opening the door, he was surprised to find the room occupied. "Ken-kun?"

Omi stood there dumbstruck for a moment. He just didn't expect to find one of his companions sitting in the tub with only a towel draped over him. And the older teen looked lost in a daze. Cautiously, he stepped inside, "Are you ok?" The other Weiß didn't even blink at the intrusion. Growing even more concerned, the young blonde walked over and sat on the edge of the tub. He touched Ken's knee, "Ken-kun?"

Finally snapping from his daze, Ken blinked rapidly up at the younger teen. "Omi?" Glancing around he realized he was still in the bathroom. He gave a sheepish smile and tried to cover his confusion and embarrassment at being found like that with a silly question, "Am I late for work?"

"No, we don't have to be up yet for another hour." Something about the situation didn't seem right to Omi but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Oh, I must have read the clock wrong then." It sounded so lame in his own ears and he had to force himself not to wince visibly. "Would you mind giving me a moment so that I can get back to my room?"

Still concerned, Omi answered absently, "Sure, I'll wait outside."

"Thanks." Slowly, the blonde stood and made his way outside. As soon as the door clicked closed again he let his head fall back and eyes close. He felt like such an idiot. He hoped that somehow he could pull it off that he was just being his clumsy absentminded self and that nothing was wrong. Quickly, he got up and wrapped the towel around himself. Collecting his discarded clothes he hurried out of the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll see you later."

Omi placed a hand on his arm, forcing him to stop. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course, my schedule's just gotten all messed up cause of the mission. Happens sometimes. I'm fine." He reassuringly smiled at his friend. Omi simply nodded then went into the bathroom.

Ken hurried back to his room and flopped down on the bed, tossing his clothes to the ground. He glanced at the clock and noted the time. 5:37 AM. Had he really been gone that long? He wondered. Still, he would be waking up in an hour and decided that it would be impossible to sleep now. So he turned his TV on to watch the paid programming and get his mind off the night's interruption.

----------

Aya had always been an early riser. So when he walked into the kitchen that morning he didn't expect to find anyone there, let alone already making breakfast. He stopped in the doorway and just stared. Usually, he was first with Omi following shortly after. Then would the former soccer player stumble his way in later, and sometimes much later, the tall playboy would grace them with his presence. To find the brunette standing at the stove wide-awake and smiling was definitely a shock. One he was freed from when the other spoke.

"Morning, Aya. I'm making those American style pancakes, I hope you don't mind."

"Hn." He answered heading toward the coffee maker to get his morning dose. They worked in silence for some time before the younger blonde joined them.

"Good Morning. I see you are up early, Ken-kun. Guess you couldn't get back to sleep?"

Blushing slightly, Ken replied, "Yeah. I'm making pancakes." He added as a way of closing the subject before it could really begin.

"Great, we haven't had those in a while. And you're the best at making them." Each assassin brought something different to the group, and the same was for their "normal" lives. Each had specialties and each had something that they were horrible at. There was no definite cook within the quartet, only people who could make something better than the others at times. American style pancakes were one of Ken's.

When the three had almost finished their breakfast, the last member made his way in. Aya and Ken headed up to the shop as Omi got ready for school. The morning rush kept Ken's mind off of the nastiness from the early hours. And he was just beginning to enjoy himself again when he felt a chill. He stopped abruptly and felt his heart rate speed up. Somewhere from behind he could hear a sucking distant kind of sound whisper to him. 'Kenken.' He knew that voice, a voice that should be silenced and he froze.

A firm hand grasped his shoulder and spun him around. Automatically he dropped the flowers he was holding and fought to free himself. But the hand didn't let go, in fact another joined it forcing him into an embrace. Tight arms wrapped around him trying to stop his struggle. Somewhere in the back of his mind he began registering another familiar voice calling his name. "Kenken, would stop it already, it's just me. Yoji. Come on, Kenken."

Slowly, the brunette opened his eyes and looked up into the face of the tall blonde. "Yo - yoji?"

"Who else?" When Ken didn't respond, he continued, "I was just coming to see if you wanted to take your lunch break now. And after this, I'd say you should go lie down for a bit too."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I - I didn't sleep well last night." The words tumbled from his mouth without really thinking about what he was saying. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the solid chest. Swallowing hard, he muttered, "Maybe I should try and sleep for a bit now."

"Are you alright?" Ken nodded against Yoji. "Then why are you trembling, Kenken?"

Frantically, Ken pushed off the taller man and snapped, "Stop calling me that!" His hands covered his ears and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Sorry," Yoji mumbled, startled by the sudden change in his friend. A hand unconsciously began to reach out for the soccer player hoping to comfort.

Ken automatically stepped back to avoid the touch. Surprisingly, when he spoke next he didn't sound angry or annoyed but defeated and small. "No. _I'm_ sorry, Yotan. It's just.... I'm tired." Shaking his head, he just turned and headed back into their apartments.

Quietly the redhead came up beside his companion. "What was that all about?"

"Got me."

"We have work to do, we'll deal with this later."

"Whatever you say, fearless leader." And the two turned back to finish what they were doing. They still had a few hours to go before closing time.

-------

Ken made it to his room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it and slid own to the floor. Pulling his legs up and wrapping them with his arms, he buried his head in the little alcove it created. _What's happening to me? Why is this happening now?_ For all his questions he had no answers. He sat there for some time searching when exhaustion finally claimed him.

-------------------------------

Thanks again, and if you do have a moment, please review. I really would like to know how I'm doing. Until next chap!! Tschüß!! :D


	3. Frustration

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chap, it's a little longer than I expected. Good news for you ne? Oh, and the pairing is still undecided. I just don't know who I like better. Who knows, we'll see how long I can take it before I have to make that decision. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading!! :D

carrothien – Thank you so very much –blush- I really appreciate your comments. I hope that this continues to entertain. ;)

dark – Thanks!! I'm so happy you like it. :D I hope this installment is just as good.

Oh, and this chap has some of those darker elements I was warning about in the first chap. Please keep that in mind. Now, on with the fic!!!

------------------

The dream replayed same as always, however it did seem to move just a hint faster. This time when it should have ended but didn't, Ken was prepared. His fists were balled up tight and he waited for the laugher to come. As soon as the chuckle echoed in his ears, he spun around and swung. For a flash he saw that hated face but it quickly vanished. He stumbled forward, catching his balance again when his fist hit nothing.

Growling in frustration, he spun and swung again when he heard the laughter behind him. Still his punch only found empty space. They continued this dance for some time. Spinning, swinging, missing. Over and over it happened. Slowly, his strength began to wan and soon after one last desperate lunge he couldn't catch himself and fell to the floor. Gasping for air, he rested on hands and knees with his head slightly bent.

The object of his hatred ceased this game and started a new one. He casually walked around his prey relishing his easy triumph. "Do you know, that position suits you so well." His smug voice echoed in the black expanse of the dream. Ken released a shuddering breath, closed his eyes and bowed his head even further. The perfect image of submission. Kase smiled from ear to ear. "Of course, it's much better like this." And suddenly Ken felt a cool breeze against his now bare skin and shivered.

Somehow, somewhere he found the strength to speak. It was rough and quiet but still managed to be firm. "What do you want from me?"

"Your soul." Kase answered plainly.

"Don't you already have that," he demanded through gritted teeth. Now that his breath came in a steady rhythm, Ken leaned back to sit on his haunches. His sharp brown gaze looked up to meet his tormentor.

"Unfortunately no. But I will claim it soon enough." The circles Kase had been making were gradually shrinking in size. Now he was less than a foot away from his quarry. He finally stopped directly behind Ken and crouched down. Leaning forward, his chin hovered just above Ken's shoulder. "Just like I have claimed your body."

At that, Ken's eyes widened and every muscle tensed. He found it hard to get a full breath again and he didn't bother to ask what the man meant exactly. For some reason he knew that Kase would tell him anyway, and he was right. "Oh yes, I have had you. Do you remember our _initiation_ into the J-League by those senior members?"

Ken's fists tightened to the point of shaking and he squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered that horrible night. He had tried desperately to forget, but he couldn't. Although, he had always thought that Kase had been victimized that night as well. How is it that that didn't happen?

As if sensing his confusion, Kase smirked and said, "It's amazing that you never saw how much I hated you and your perfection. Everything came so easy to you. You were popular and talented and just... perfect. I resented you and despite myself desired you more than anything. But I knew you would never give yourself to me so I decided that I would have to do it by force. I just had one problem, I didn't want you to know. I wanted to be able to hold that over you and still be able to manipulate you when ever I needed. I wanted you to see me as your savior. So I needed a cover.

"That night when we went out to celebrate, we all enjoyed some drinks. And while you went to the restroom, I over heard a couple of the senior members mention that you had a great body. And I found my opportunity. I forced my way into their conversation and we set it up. I told them that you liked it rough and they had no qualms about complying. But I also convinced them to fake my own capture and separate us. They took you to a room and bound you. The blindfold was my idea so that you couldn't tell who was there to fuck you." He watched with growing excitement as Ken kept his eyes tightly closed, hands now up at his ears trying to keep out his words and rocked gently. "And in their midst I took you too."

A sob broke free and the tears silently fell. He couldn't believe it. Just couldn't believe it. His friend, the one he trusted with his life had betrayed him from the beginning. He had never once been a true friend and he was only now finally seeing it. He wanted to shrink away into nothing. His heart felt shattered beyond repair. He hated that night almost as much as the day his professional soccer career abruptly ended. A night he was subjected to the humiliation again. The memories flooded him and he cried out once more before falling over bawling.

But Kase wasn't finished with him yet. "And when it was all over and you were such a mess, I came to _rescue_ you. The look of relief in your eyes when I removed the blindfold made my heart skip a beat. In that instant I knew I had won. I had you cornered and you would forever be mine. I consoled you and helped you clean up. And I even convinced you that it was useless to report it. You couldn't be sure who it was and we would tell someone if it ever happened again. Of course I wouldn't allow that to occur unless I had a say. So you let it go."

Kase knelt down next to the weeping figure. A hand caressed the soft skin of his side sending shivers through the tormented soul. "Do you know I mourned your death? I was hoping to find a way that I could have you whenever I wanted. But you were always so stubborn and so naïve. I have been given the chance to come back and claim what was rightfully mine. And by all the forces of hell, I will do it." Kase's voice had grown dark and full of malice. Suddenly hands were on him, maneuvering him and he knew what was coming. He struggled but his taxed muscles and emotions left him too weak to fight.

Pain speared him and he cried out. The methodic hammering left him whimpering. Kase's voice hissed in his ears, "You are mine, Kenken. Do you hear me? Kenken! Can you hear me?!"

And somehow the voice morphed into something else. It sounded so familiar to him but he just couldn't place it yet. There was a bumping at his lower back but if felt different. He heard the voice again, "Kenken, open up! Can you hear me? Kenken?!"

Another voice joined him, "There's something blocking the door, Ken –kun! What's happening in there?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he began to register what was going on. He had fallen asleep against the door and was now lying on his side in front of it. The bumping was them trying to push the door open but he was blocking it. He could hear the panic in their voices but still could not find the strength to answer. He could feel the tears on his face and the pain in his body. Closing his eyes he smothered his face in the carpet beneath him and cried once more.

There was silence for a moment on the other side of the door as they paused to listen. Dinner was ready and Omi had come up to get Ken. He knocked and did not get an answer. Then he tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. Concerned for his friend, he hurried back to the kitchen for help. Yoji, who was finishing dinner, automatically came to see what was wrong. And now both stood waiting.

_What's wrong with me?_ Ken wondered. _It was just a stupid dream! Just a stupid dream. It wasn't real. It couldn't have been real._ He tried to convince himself that nothing was wrong, nothing was out of the ordinary. But a quiet voice inside his mind asked, _Then why does it hurt?_ He grit his teeth and curled up a little more, oblivious to the people beyond his door.

They stood measuring the situation again. Both blondes staring at each other wondering what they should do next. Worry filled them and they were about to break down the door when their leader finally showed. He didn't need to be told that something was wrong, he could read it clearly on their faces. Frowning he pushed them aside and they gave way willingly. "Ken," he called, "You open this door right now. Do you hear me, Siberian?"

The sharp use of his code name, snapped him out of the stupor he was in. _Get a hold of yourself man. You're making them worry for nothing. It was just a stupid dream!_ Getting angry with himself, Ken forced the sensations away as best he could. Slowly, the brunette rolled over to come up on hands and knees. Taking a deep breath, he answered his friends. "I'm fine, I'm just tired."

The usually chipper voice sounded gruff and subdued. Everyone frowned. "Are you sure Ken-kun?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest s'all."

"Open this door, Siberian." Aya's command left no room to argue. Ken reached up for the doorknob and grabbed it with both hands. Pulling himself up gingerly, for his body still ached from the dream, the soccer player managed to get to his feet. Leaning on the side of the doorway, he opened it just a crack.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get some sleep." He was explaining his previous non-response but was soon cut off before he could say any more.

"Jeez, Kenken! You look awful." Even in the sparse light from the hallway, all three assassins could see the dark circles under their friend's eyes. His ashen expression glistened with a light sheen of perspiration. Still fighting the effects of his dream, he didn't have the strength to stop them from barging into his room.

Getting unreasonably angry, Ken spat. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Then looking pointedly at the taller blonde, he added in a darker tone, "And I told you to stop calling me that."

"OK, ok. Don't work yourself up anymore."

"What's going on?" The redhead demanded.

Growling, the brunette said, "Nothing. I already told you that."

"They why didn't you answer the door, Ken-kun?"

"Because I was sleeping. Now, will you people please leave, I'm trying to sleep still." He pushed himself off the wall and swung the door fully open.

"Aren't you hungry?" The youngest of the group questioned.

"No."

"You didn't have lunch, you should try to eat something." Yoji suggested, taking a step closer to the brunette. Once again, Ken took a step back. Sighing, the playboy added, "A full stomach helps you sleep better."

Bowing his head and closing his eyes, he muttered through clenched teeth, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Carefully, he raised his gaze to peer through chocolate bangs. Taking in their concerned expressions, the fight abruptly drained from him. "Look, I appreciate you guys wanting to help me. Maybe I am coming down with something, but it's nothing you need to concern yourselves about. All I want to do is lie down. Can you please just let me handle this in my own way?"

Silence embraced the room. You could sense that each occupant was weighing their decision carefully. Finally, the redhead made the first move and simply walked out. In truth, it wasn't what he wanted to do, but he knew the hothead's temper too well to win this moment. The former soccer goalie was just way too stubborn for his own good. And it just wasn't his style to argue in front of the others on matters of concern. So, to keep face, to prove to the other man that he cared enough to ignore his own heart, he just walked away. If this continued through tomorrow, he would take action then.

Omi watched in amazement as their leader left. Glancing over to Yoji, he noticed the brief confusion in verdant eyes. Taking the cue from the redhead, the younger teen cleared his throat, "If you need anything Ken-kun, all you have to do is call, ok?"

"You'll be the first one I ask for Omitchi." Ken tried to smile and reassure the youth. "I promise." Nodding, the smaller blonde followed their leader.

The remaining pair stared at each other for a moment. "You sure you're going to be all right?" Ken frowned. "Maybe I should stay with you for...."

"I don't need a babysitter, Kudou. I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself."

Putting his hands up in an obvious display of surrender, Yoji resigned, "Fine, Ken, whatever you say." He started for the door and stopped when he was practically shoulder to shoulder with the younger man. "Just remember you promised the chibi that you'd call us if you needed anything."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I wouldn't want to spoil your night."

"I wasn't planning on going out tonight, Ken. Not when I might be needed here." And with that he left, leaving a shocked Ken behind.

Recovering a moment later, Ken slammed his door shut. Huffing he glared at the closed door. _Who the hell do they think they are? What? Do I look like I can't take care of myself? It was just a stupid dream! I'm not afraid of nightmares anymore. I've seen worse in real life! I've _done_ worse in real life._ His body protested the sudden movement when he spun around and he groaned. _Since when do dreams leave you feeling like shit? Bah! This is ridiculous. I should just go to sleep and prove how stupid all this really is._

His dark brown gaze fell upon his bed and his stomach flip-flopped. Swallowing hard, he couldn't shake the uneasiness that swept over him. Going to sleep right now was the last thing he wanted to do. Instead he walked over to a corner in his room by a window. Cracking the window open, he could feel a cool breeze filter in. Putting his back to the wall, he slid back down to the floor and looked out the window. He would sit there until he felt like he could go to bed. Which he doubted would be anytime soon. He just wasn't in the mood to face the nightmare again, so he would just have to stay awake. _Yeah, real mature._ Sighing, he watched the sun go down. Then the stars crawl their way through the indigo canopy of night. And finally the sun crest over the horizon.

-------------------------------

Another chapter down. I was hoping to have this done by Halloween, but I don't think I will. :( Well, hopefully it won't be too much longer as I didn't plan on it to be so. Thanks for reading! Please **_REVIEW _**if you have a moment. And Happy Halloween!!!!

-Ari-kun :D


	4. Haunted

Thanks for the reviews!! I love them all. ;) Yet again, that pairing thing is really giving me grief, but I think it's because I just can't decide which I like more, Yoken or Ranken. Sorry Kenomi fans. :( Anyway, read on, and don't forget to tell me what you think!! :D

Dark – Yeah, you're addicted! I love fanfic addicts, probably because I am one. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!! :D

Leila – Thanks, and I know what you mean. But there are also some rather good Yo-Ken fics out there too which have made me split down the middle! We'll see who wins out in the end, ne? ;)

Carrothien- Wow, thank you so very much!! :D Yo-Ken has definitely found it's way into my mind, but I also really like Ran-Ken. Ahhh! I just don't know who to pick! Maybe my muse will figure it out for me but I doubt I'll know for a while. :( Until then, thanks for reading and reviewing!! :D

Now, on with the chap!!!!!!!

---------------------------------

"Do you think Ken-kun's feeling better today?" Omi played with the food on his plate and didn't bother looking up at the redhead.

From his position by the stove, Aya grunted. "How would I know?"

Shrugging, the youngster answered, "I thought you would have gone to check on him sometime last night."

"No, I'm not his keeper."

"Oh. Do you think Yotan did?" Again he heard Aya grunt. Figuring that this conversation was going no where, Omi let it drop and took a bite of his breakfast. He would have to leave soon for school, but couldn't help but wonder if his friend would be alright.

Right on time, the brunette yawned his way into the kitchen. "Morning, fellas."

"Ken-kun!"

"Omi." He acknowledged. Yanking open the fridge, he grabbed the carton of orange juice then went to get a glass.

"So you are feeling better then?"

"Yup. Told you I just needed to get some rest. So stop worrying ok?" Ken guzzled his OJ and poured himself another glass before getting breakfast from Aya, which had been prepared for him.

The redhead had been watching him silently. For some reason something didn't seem right. Despite Ken's cheery mood, he could hear a hint of weariness beneath it. And the bags under the chocolate gaze hadn't fully disappeared. But on top of all that, there was a stiffness in the otherwise fluid movements. Still, he couldn't bring himself to question the younger man and decided to let it go. It was possible that whatever ailed Ken the day before had not fully worked through his system.

The conversation continued during the redhead's musing. "I'm glad to hear it." Omi had happily grabbed on to any assurances he could. He was desperate to know that everything was back to normal and didn't even notice the oddities that their leader dutifully categorized. "I guess that means you'll be coaching like normal tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, we have a game this weekend and we need to go over some plays before hand." Their idle chatter continued through the morning. Aya had taken a plate for himself and sat and ate while the other two babbled on.

Finally, Omi deposited his dishes in the sink and picked up his bag. "Well, I'll see you guys later." Then he bounced away toward school.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Ken was picking at the remains of his breakfast. He could feel the violet gaze watching his every movement and couldn't bring himself to meet the man's stare. Instead, he pushed around his food and seemed to sink into himself.

Now that they were alone, Aya wanted to ask the brunette what was wrong. His warrior instincts told him that the matter wasn't fully settled and he wanted it out in the open so they could tackle it. He was going to wait until he could look the brunette in the eyes, that way he could read the boy's thoughts. Ken always had a hard time lying when someone was looking right at him. And he wanted to be sure of the truth. But Ken hadn't looked up yet. He soon realized that Ken was avoiding him probably for that very reason. He would just have to say something anyway, but before he could the tall blonde stumbled his way into the kitchen.

Not bothering with greetings, Yoji walked straight up to Ken. Reaching out, he grabbed the youth's chin and forced him to look up. For a brief moment they stared at each other. Finally, Yoji nodded. "You are looking better, but I still think you need some more rest. Afterall, you don't want to disappoint all your adoring fans by looking too exhausted. Besides, the moment you don't look like you're in peak health, they fall all over you trying to find a way to make you feel better." He released the brunette's chin and went to get a plate for himself.

Aya couldn't help but sit in shocked silence when he saw those tanned cheeks flush. As soon as he was freed, Ken hid his face by looking down at his plate and his hands fell into his lap. For that moment, Ken looked like an innocent child and Aya wanted to hold onto that image for as long as possible. But it was soon disturbed when Ken mumbled an embarrassed, "Yotan."

"Don't go telling me that you don't have any fans, because you know that would be a lie. Not only do you have those school girls in the shop but all those lonely soccer moms too."

"Yotan...." The pinkish hue deepened.

"I've driven by a couple of times during practice and games and I can tell you, they aren't watching their kids playing. Their eyes are glued to the coach."

"Would you stop it already?" The feeble plea fell on deaf ears.

"Sometimes you can be so naïve, _Kenken_." In that instant the temperature in the room dropped dramatically. A chair was pushed hastily back as someone stood. Confused, Yoji turned around just in time to see the frown on the young brunette's lips.

Aya watched as Ken tensed then abruptly stood. Cocoa strands hid the dark eyes beneath. "I'll go open the shop," Ken announced curtly then walked out without putting his dishes away.

Yoji called after the retreating form, "Hey, Ken! Sorry about the Kenken thing....." But it was too late. The figure vanished before he could fully apologize. Sighing, he shook his head. A grunt at the table reminded him he wasn't alone and glanced back at the redhead. Hard violet eyes bore into him along with a sharp scowl framed by scarlet bangs. "What?" He snapped.

"Sometimes, you don't know when to quit." With that, Aya stood, grabbed his and Ken's plate and dropped them in the sink. He said as he walked past the blonde heading for the shop, "It's your turn to do dishes." And then he was gone too.

When Aya arrived, Ken had already opened the gate and was moving some of the flower bins outside. Some of the school girls were already waiting outside and Aya knew he wouldn't get a chance to talk with Ken for quite some time. So he went about his morning duties without a second thought. Shortly after, Yoji joined them and they worked through the day.

It was actually going quite smoothly. They made it through the throngs of fangirls and the midday lull. Enjoyed a quick lunch and had just finished the afternoon rush. Now Ken was happily watering the various potted plants, one of his chores, practically humming to himself. Aya was busying himself with the day's totals and inventories while Yoji finished up a couple of arrangements.

Ken glanced at the clock and noted that he only had an hour before practice. As soon as he finished this he would grab a quick bite and head out. Soccer had always been his first love, always offering him that mind numbing solace that he so desperately needed. It was his only constant, no matter what happened he could always go back to her welcome arms. There were so many times he longed for arms to embrace him, love him, cradle him, make him feel safe. But every time he would get close to that kind of relationship with anyone it would fall apart and he would be alone again.

_I would hold you, Kenken._ That vacant whisper hissed in his ear. His entire body went rigid in response. _I've been wanting to hold you, feel you. All you have to do is let me. Let me Kenken._

_No, this can't be happening! I'm awake!_ Ken's mind argued. _How can I be dreaming now?_

_You're not. I'm here. Relax, Kenken and I will show you just how much I love you._ Ken felt an ice cold gust dance across his neck that sent shivers down his spine. His heart raced and he gasped for breath. He then felt a hand work its way under the hem of his shirt and snake its way up his back. The sensation made his flesh crawl yet tingle at the same time. In a way the caressing touch was exactly what his heart desired but he knew this was wrong, so incredibly wrong and he felt so ashamed. The gentle prick of nails trailed across the tender skin causing his breath to hitch.

The hose he had been holding slipped from virtually useless fingers. A soft sob escaped him. His body wanted to indulge itself while his mind fervently fought against it. Disgusted with himself, he forced himself to break away from the touch. The next thing he knew he was kneeling in a puddle with his arms wrapped tightly around him.

The other two assassins' snapped their heads up at the clank from the metal nozzle hitting the floor. Then they watched as the figure of their friend crumbled to the ground. Even some odd feet away, they could see the brunette's shoulders trembling. Both immediately stopped what they were doing and were moving to Ken's side. However, their approach was abruptly stopped when they heard the door fly open.

Two figures walked in. A tall man with dark hair and crisp violet eyes. The other, a younger blonde with bright emerald gems. A warm gust of wind followed them in and swept the shop. Suddenly, the room seemed to lose its oppressive feel. A sharp sob reminded them of their friend's turmoil and they quickly went to assist. Once again, their efforts deferred.

As quickly as the sensation of Kase came, it vanished with the breeze. Torn from the waking nightmare, Ken glanced down through blurry vision and realized the mess he made. _Aya's going to be mad._ Was the only thought he permitted his mind to form solidly. Unaware of the customers, Ken got to his feet. "I'll clean this up." Then he hurried from the shop.

The remaining Weiß stood dumbfounded. In the midst of the turmoil they didn't get the chance to ask what happened. It was only when the deep voice of the dark-haired stranger spoke were they released from their stupor. "Have we come at a bad time?"

Recovering, Yoji straightened himself up. "No, it's just that we were about to close the shop. Is there anything we can get for you?"

"This shouldn't take long, we were looking for some help on an arrangement. We heard that this was one of the best flower shops in the city." The tall stranger smiled broadly. Soon all four were deep in discussion about flowers and occasions and meanings and preferences. Every time one of the assassins tried to excuse himself, one of the customers would ask a question that would pull them back in. It was amazing how they knew which questions to ask to keep the pair tied up.

It didn't escape either Weiß member that the situation was not all that it seemed. Specifically, when the brunette returned to mop up the water, all four kept the young man in their peripheral vision. And it was only when Ken finished and hurried out of the shop once more that the strange pair settled on a previously made arrangement, paid and left hastily.

Ken entered the shop one last time, changed into his soccer gear and hauling his bag of equipment on his back. Yoji called over to him, "Hey Ken, do you think you should be going out?"

Ken stopped but didn't turn to face them. He could feel the slight tremors that raged through him. All he wanted at that moment was to be out in the open air with the grass under his feet. "I'm going to be late, Yoji," was all he offered in response.

The redhead cut in, "What happened, Ken?"

"Nothing, it was... I ...." There was no way to explain it. Not in any way that they would understand or believe anyway. Frustrated, his mind kept repeating that he needed to get away. He just didn't want to talk about these occurrences, not without understanding them yet himself. "Nothing. I'll be back later." And Ken ran from them.

Yoji turned to his companion. "Should we go after him?"

"Help me close up first. Then we'll meet him at the field." Not entirely happy with that decision, Yoji complied reluctantly. But he knew that confronting the hothead too soon would only make it harder to get him out of his shell.

The taller of the pair stood breathing in the fragrant bouquet they had just purchased. "These smell wonderful," he commented absently.

Rolling his eyes at his companion, the young blonde asked, "Do you think this was wise?" They were now waiting on the opposite side of the street, watching for their target to emerge.

The smile on his face faded but his eyes still looked down at the colourful array. "What choice do we have? We need to draw him out or else we'll never be able to catch him." Sighing, black lashes concealed the troubled gaze.

The blonde looked back at the shop as the flustered brunette hurried out. "And what if this back fires?"

"We'll have to face that pass when we come to it."

-----------------------------

I'm sure you can guess who the two strange visitors were, but it's always fun to add a little suspense to the story, ne? Well, I'm hoping next chap will be a little more interesting. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!! I would really appreciate it!! Domo! Danke!

Ari-kun :D


End file.
